U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,433 B2 discloses an apparatus for minimally invasive applications. The apparatus has a longitudinal axis with the apparatus extending in a radial direction from the longitudinal axis and wherein the apparatus is activated by a change in temperature. The apparatus comprises a first unit with a first structure for at least positioning the apparatus, wherein the first structure includes a quantity of shape memory alloy. The apparatus further comprises a second unit with a second structure for at least positioning the apparatus, wherein the second structure includes a quantity of shape memory polymer. The first unit has a longitudinally extending coiled configuration with more than one wrap and the second unit comprises a cylinder, wherein the first unit is positioned in the second unit such that changes in temperature of the shape memory alloy cause the first unit to change position by a radial contraction and a longitudinal extension and to stretch the second unit comprising the second structure including the shape memory polymer along the longitudinal axis.